Total Drama MILITARY BOY!
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dwayne is out of the USMC and is now on the set and already Duncan hates him, will Dwayne fit in? Will he be liked? Well read and find out! Rated M for swearing, violence and drug reference. Keep all harsh reviews to yourself!


**[Dwayne's Audition Tape]**

"Why should I be picked? I'm fresh Outta the USMC!" said Dwayne who was on the bus going home because he was dishonorably discharged even though he claims he was booted for being better than everybody. "Yep, I'm disciplined, my body is in top physical form, women want me, and men wanna be me! It's just great to be me!" Dwayne proudly exclaimed as he was about to take a sip of his coffee but the bus hit a bump and it went all over his lap and it was scalding hot; "OW! DRIVER YOU STUPID MOTHERFU-"[**END TAPE]**

"Well dudes and dudettes, there's the new member to the island, he should be approaching the Dock of Shame any minute" said Chris, "I don't like

him" said Duncan gruffly, "I think he's kinda cute" squealed Izzy as Owen gave her a look, "But not as cute as my ton of fun Owen!" she said as

she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, Owen blushed. After 15 minutes Dwayne arrived, he was a tall fellow; he wore a white t shirt, camouflage

pants, and black low tops and a pair of aviator sunglasses, short brown hair. As soon as he stepped off the boat he and Duncan didn't get off on

the right foot, Duncan approached him; "Hey, I'm Duncan" he said as he extended his hand, "Hey, name's Dwayne" and *WHAM-O* Duncan

slapped him in the face, "Try that again" said Dwayne as Duncan went to slap him, Dwayne grabbed Duncan by the arm and got him into a Kimura

for you see, Dwayne was good at martial arts; "Don't you ever slap me again! I'll break your motherfucking arm!" and then Chris came up to break

up the fight; "Whoa whoa dudes, this ain't the UFC" said Chris as he pulled Dwayne off of Duncan.

**[IN THE CONFESSION ROOM WAS DWAYNE]**

"Wow my first day here and already I prove my martial arts skills, the USMC don't know what they're missing, I'm a one man army!" said Dwayne

as he pumped his fists.

**[DUNCAN IN THE CONFESSION ROOM]**

"An army boy…a fucking army boy, a reject from the USMC and where does he come? Here! He's lucky he caught me off guard in that fancy ass

choke hold, but don't worry Dwayne, I've been to Juvie and I've seen and done crazy shit!" exclaimed Duncan

Now Dwayne wasn't well liked by Duncan if you didn't already get it before, but he had caught one girls eye…two actually; Heather and Izzy but

Izzy was with Owen…but what he don't know won't hurt him. Heather walked up to him, "So were you really in the army?" asked Heather, "Yup,

but I got thrown out for being too awesome!" exclaimed Dwayne, "Ooh, make a muscle!" said Heather as Dwayne did, and she got a little giggly

on the inside as she felt his bicep.

**[DWAYNE IN THE CONFESSION ROOM]**

"First day here and already I got a girl, I punked out a loser and everyone already likes me!" proudly exclaimed Dwayne

**[HEATHER IN THE CONFESSION ROOM]**

"Dwayne is such a badass! I wonder what got him kicked out of the Marine Corps, probably something badass!" exclaimed Heather

Dwayne was still getting around on the island, but that had to wait as it was time for a challenge and since Dwayne started a relationship with

Heather, he was placed on the Screaming Gaffers but much to his chagrin, Duncan was on the team, this didn't sit well with either of them.

"Listen up newbie, just stay out of my way and maybe I won't consider kicking your ass!" exclaimed Duncan

"You kick my ass? I'm sorry but who was the one on the receiving end of the Kimura?" chuckled Dwayne

Duncan then shoved Dwayne to the ground but Dwayne quickly got up and got Duncan into a Triangle Choke Hold

"Dudes break it up or you're both getting disqualified!" exclaimed Chris who was dressed like a Gunnery Sergeant

Dwayne broke the hold, got up and wiped some dirt off his shirt

"Dude you should seriously was your balls!" exclaimed Duncan

"Alright dudes and dudettes since we've got a military boy here I figure all our challenges should be MILITARY THEMED!" exclaimed Chris, this really

sat well with Dwayne.

"Our first challenge is the OBSTACLE COURSE, where both teams will decide on one person to run the course; they will climb up the 30 foot wall of

terror! Then you will both climb across the monkey bars of death! Then you will race all the way to the tube trench crawl, grab the flag and do the

course in reverse back to your team! So teams pick wisely" said Chris.

"That's it? Back in the Corps I ate the obstacle course for breakfast, I could do this damn course blindfolded!" exclaimed Dwayne, this gave Chris

an opportunity for a challenge.

"Shall we wager on that dude? I say if Dwayne can complete the course blindfolded then the Gaffers win invincibility, but if Dwayne takes off his

blindfold or loses then the Grips get invincibility!" exclaimed Chris, both teams agreed to the terms and decided to pick but it was already obvious

Dwayne was for the Gaffers.

"I'll run the course!" exclaimed Izzy as Dwayne was getting his blindfold on and he couldn't see a thing.

"Here hold my hat and glasses" said Dwayne as he handed them to Heather, who jokingly put them on but Dwayne didn't seem to mind.

Izzy and Dwayne both went to the starting line and were ready to race the course.

"Don't break a nail sweetheart" taunted Dwayne

"Oh kiss my ass that is if you could catch it!" exclaimed Izzy

"Shall I pucker up now?" wisecracked Dwayne

"Alright, on your marks…get set…GO!" exclaimed Chris

Dwayne and Izzy were off and running and Izzy took an early lead, but Dwayne jumped at the wall and climbed the rope and he reclaimed the lead

but Izzy was close behind. Now once he reached the top, instead of climbing down he leapt from the 30 footer and just like a cat; landed on his

feet and everyone was amazed at how he didn't break his ankles, Izzy fell off the wall but quickly got up and chased after Dwayne. The monkey

bars were Izzy's strong suit as she quickly and surely cleared them with ease but Dwayne wasn't too far behind, he dove for the trench crawl and

made it in and quickly crawled in the trench as he had basic training experience. He and Izzy both grabbed their flags at the same time and both

turned around, crawled in the trench and sprang for the monkey bars. Now Dwayne had the upper hand but Izzy was still on his tail, they both

completed the monkey bars at the same time and now it was up to the wall, Dwayne and Izzy were neck and neck up the wall and when they

reached the top they both made huge leaps off the top, but Dwayne leapt the farthest and crossed the line! Everyone on the Gaffers (except

Duncan) cheered for him and patted him on the back.

"SEMPER FI!" exclaimed Dwayne at the top of his lungs as Izzy just walked across the finish line

"Well that was a heck of a race but in the end the Gaffers prevailed so therefore; they win invincibility!" exclaimed Chris

**[Dwayne in the confessional]**

"I told you, the USMC doesn't know what they're missing! That obstacle course was cake!" exclaimed Dwayne

**[Izzy in the booth]**

"Wow, somebody crazier than me…he's so adorable!" squealed Izzy

**[NIGHTTIME]**

It was time for bed for the Gaffers but for the Grips it was elimination. All the Grips were in their seats as Chris was going to hand out the Gilded

Chris Award to those staying.

"Well dudes and dudettes, someone is going home tonight so will the following campers come get their awards: Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Beth and

Trent" said Chris. Owen was upset that he had to go home;

"Aw man, I'm going home" said a sad Owen

**[Izzy in the confessional]**

"I know I voted him off but… it's just that Dwayne is such a hunk and he's a badass too!" exclaimed Izzy

Owen had walked the Walk of Shame and entered the Lame-o-Sine going home.

**[Meanwhile back at the Gaffers' room]**

Duncan and Dwayne were both still awake but everyone else was fast asleep, he saw Duncan pull something from his pocket;

"Dude is that pot?" asked Dwayne

"Yeah so what, you better not narc on me!" exclaimed Duncan

"I ain't gonna narc on you! Let's go smoke that shit!" exclaimed Dwayne

"Alright man, let's go light this!" exclaimed Duncan as the two snuck out to go smoke some pot.

_(A/N) Wow my 50__th__ fic and it's a Total Drama Island (Well non canonical to Total Drama Action) but you know what I mean, don't for the love of God don't _

_scold me over Izzy liking my OC or Heather liking him as well please I don't like that! So please, please I hope you review and I'll be updating in the future!_


End file.
